The Night Before
by Kristen3
Summary: Frasier isn't sure he believes that Daphne's feelings for Niles were just wedding jitters, so he prompts Niles to have a conversation with her that will hopefully turn everything around. Set during "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue." One-shot.


Frasier hugged Daphne tightly. Despite his initial reluctance to hire her, she truly was a part of the family now, and he cared about her a great deal. When she pulled out of the embrace, he could not help studying her face for a moment. He thought about what she'd said just now, about her feelings for Niles being wedding jitters. As a psychiatrist, Frasier was usually able to tell when a person wasn't being completely honest. Looking into Daphne's eyes, he knew she wasn't. The way she'd tearfully confessed to having feelings for Niles the other day meant that it had to be more than that. One night couldn't have erased everything. Just then, Daphne was distracted by the arrival of her mother.

"Mummy!" Daphne took off.

For a moment, Frasier wasn't sure what to do. Knowing how deeply he cared for both Daphne and his little brother, it didn't really take long to decide. He quickly located his father and brother. "Niles, I need to talk to you." Frasier grabbed his brother by the arm, completely ignoring his father's confused look.

"What is it, Frasier?" Niles asked, alarmed.

"I think you need to talk to Daphne."

"Is she all right?" A thousand scenarios flashed in Niles' mind. Concern for Daphne overwhelmed him.

"Yes, she's fine. But I think she's having doubts about Donny." Frasier knew he shouldn't be saying this to his newly-married brother, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"I'll be glad to help in any way I can. But I hope you're not trying to convince me that I'm not over her. I'm married now. I know you and Dad don't like Mel, but she is my wife."

"I know that, Niles. I just think she might need a friend." Frasier's words were met with a skeptical glare from Niles. But, in the end, his love for Daphne won out.

"I'll go talk to her."

All Frasier could do in response was nod. He was certain that this conversation would turn things around for both of them.

Niles took off in search of the woman he loved. He'd chosen Mel, but his feelings for Daphne would not go away so easily. He saw her, heading up to her hotel room, a couple of feet behind Donny. "Daphne?"

She turned at the sound of her name. "Oh, hello, Dr. Crane."

The sight of her nearly made Niles dizzy. He realized then that Frasier probably hadn't given her any indication that Niles would be speaking to her. He decided not to rush the conversation. "I was just wondering how you're doing...with the wedding, I mean."

"Oh, I'm quite excited. I was just showing Mum where we're going to say our vows." Daphne did her best to sound cheerful. Her mother had disapproved of the entire venue, and hadn't been shy about saying so.

"Oh, well, you've certainly picked a lovely place here. And you'll make a beautiful bride." That last part had slipped out, but Niles had no doubt it was true.

"Thank you," Daphne replied, blushing.

"Daphne!" Donny called impatiently from down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Daphne said. "But thank you for thinking of me. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Of course. Goodbye, Daphne." Niles watched her leave, realizing she might be gone from his life completely in just a few hours.

Late that night, Daphne sighed. Donny lay beside her, sound asleep. No doubt he was dreaming of their honeymoon. But there was no sleep for Daphne, not tonight. Deep in her heart, she knew she'd lied to her boss. It was easy to _say_ her feelings for Dr. Crane were just the result of jitters, but it wasn't so easy to believe it. Maybe a walk would help calm her down. Not caring what she looked like, Daphne put her robe back on and slipped out of the hotel room.

Niles couldn't take Mel's tossing and turning. Apparently this little delay of their honeymoon wasn't sitting well with her. Many times, she'd asked Niles why they even had to attend this wedding. But Niles wouldn't budge. He wanted to offer some word of comfort to his wife, if only to get some sleep. But there just was no way to help her. _I've got to get out of here_, Niles thought. He quietly crept out into the hallway.

He walked down the hall, not really sure where he was going, until he bumped right into someone. "Daphne!"

"Oh, Dr. Crane!" Daphne blushed at the sight of him.

"Why are you wandering around out here in your pajamas? Is everything all right?"

The concern she saw in his eyes did it. The tears in Daphne's eyes began falling. They came too fast for her to stop them.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" He led her to a lounge near the end of the hallway.

"Your brother told me the truth. He told me that you love me."

"He did what?!"

"He was taking those pills for his back, and he blurted it out. He didn't even know he'd done it till I told him."

"That must've been why Frasier told me to talk to you this afternoon. I knew he didn't like Mel, but to think he'd get my hopes up this way...after trying so hard to forget you..."

"But, Dr. Crane, that's the problem. I'm so confused. I love Donny. I really do. But ever since your brother told me, I've been thinking about you a lot. You're always there for me. You listen to me stories, even when I know I've told you the same one a dozen times before. Donny barely even hears a word I say sometimes!"

Niles reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a handkerchief, which he gave her. Daphne responded with a grateful smile, as she did her best to wipe her eyes. "Are you saying that you love me, too?" As he asked the question, Niles felt his pulse quicken. Was this really happening?

"I've tried to tell meself a thousand times that I can't feel this way about you. Not when you're married and I'm engaged. But, here I am, the night before me wedding, a basket case!"

When her tears returned, Niles quickly moved closer to her. "Shhh. I know this isn't easy. But we can get through this. I'll get a divorce. You can call off the wedding. There's still time."

Daphne looked up at him in surprise. "Can we really do that? Wouldn't it be crazy?"

"A bit. But love makes people do things like that. You can't focus on the wedding, or your family. You have to listen to what's in here." He reached out and placed a hand on her chest.

"I love you. I know it. But I don't now if I can go through with this. Donny's a lawyer. Punishing people is what he does!"

In all of his excitement upon finding out that Daphne shared his feelings, Niles hadn't considered the reality. Both Donny and Mel were sure to be angry. Niles had experienced her wrath before, and it was not a thing to be taken lightly. But none of that mattered. If Daphne loved him, Niles would gladly deal with whatever obstacles they might face. "Daphne...I asked my mother once how she could love Dad, despite his lack of culture. She told me that when you love somebody, nothing else matters. It's a powerful thing. I'm not saying this will be easy, but I'll be by your side through all of it. If you'll have me. Please. Give us a chance."

Daphne looked at him, seeing his face blurred by her tears. Every logical part of her told her this was ridiculous. Her mother would be livid at the choice she was about to make. But the feeling in her heart couldn't be ignored. She leaned forward and kissed him as she never had before. "I love you, Niles Crane." Yes, love was indeed powerful.

**The End**


End file.
